Self-propelled two-track stilt vehicles having a running and carrying structure provided with four wheels are used especially in the area of agricultural, horticultural and forestry applications (including viticulture). By virtue of their design, they are suitable for traversing agricultural, horticultural and forestry crops having plants cultivated in rows (limited plant height), wherein at least one plant row is situated between the two tracks. Typically, such said self-propelled two-track stilt vehicles are used for care of the crop (including fertilization and pest control) as well as for harvesting. For example, FR 2550049 A1, US 2015/0034736 A1 and EP 2448808 B1 disclose various known self-propelled two-track stilt vehicles.
Although the requirements imposed on such self-propelled two-track stilt vehicles vary in detail from application situation to application situation, it is nevertheless generally true that the stilt vehicle (despite the relatively high center of gravity) should have tilting stability that permits safe travel even over uneven or sloping terrain, be maneuverable, have effective drive power sufficient, for example, to permit travel even on steep slopes and cause the lowest possible ground pressure, all at the least possible costs for the respective use. It is already obvious, however, that some of these objectives are in a conflict of objectives with one another, which makes it difficult to provide an optimum stilt vehicle of the type in question here.
But aspects that are important for practical use and have effects on the efficiency and benefits relate not only to the construction of the stilt vehicle itself. What also has substantial influence on the economic use of stilt vehicles is the transportation of the same to the point of use or between two points of use. Such transfer transportation is possible at best on a trailer. A kit comprising a self-propelled two-track stilt vehicle and a trailer suitable for transporting it and having a cargo bed is known, for example, from US 2011/0073026 A1. In the said trailer, the track width can be changed to the effect that its wheels are moved laterally outward for loading and unloading the stilt vehicle. If the stilt vehicle is parked on the cargo bed of the trailer, the wheels of the trailer are shifted laterally back inward in the direction of the middle, into a position between the front and rear wheels of the stilt vehicle.
In view of the prior art depicted in the foregoing, the object underlying the present invention is to provide a kit of the type mentioned in the introduction that comprises a stilt vehicle and a trailer used to transport the same and that is characterized by particularly high practical utility with respect to diverse common applications. In particular, the kit to be provided, comprising a self-propelled two-track stilt vehicle and transport trailer is intended to be suitable for particularly economic use in the area of biological pest control on agricultural crops.